Toreni
Summary Toreni are a race of amphibious desert-dwellers who originate from a planet known as Tor. They completely control the Large Magellanic Cloud and territories surrounding the Amira Supergate. They are the capital race of the Sumolis Order. Toreni are very militaristic, but not cruel and authoritarian. In the current year, 2858, the Toreni are enduring a brutal three-sided war between the Sumoli Loyalists, Toreni Separatists, and the Telmusi Affliction. Physiology Silhouette Most Toreni stand from 5'0" to 5'8" with a heavier emphasis on the shorter side. Toreni body shape takes on a bottom-heavy style. Their hips, thighs, and calves tend to be more filled out and muscular than their upper torsos and arms. Toreni do not store very much body fat, rather they are usually very lean and muscular. All Toreni appear to be similar to human females in body structure. Skin Toreni skin can take on a narrow range of shading and hues. A majority of Toreni have light blue/gray skin with darker markings on the extremities. Their abdomens and faces tend to be lighter. Toreni who are exposed to heavy sunlight can be dark blue/gray, and Toreni who are never exposed to sunlight can appear white. As such, there are three sub-races for Toreni. Naori, meaning “sun-kissed,” make up the majority, having light blue/gray skin. Saori, meaning “sun-embraced,” are darker skinned. And Aori, meaning “sunless,” are white. Aori tend to be the rarest of the three, only emerging once prolonged space-flight was possible. Toreni skin is comparable to that of a shark’s. They have dermal scales which are pointed downward. This is partly a genetic throwback and partly not. It used to help Toreni traverse water with ease, but once they became land-dwelling, it became more designed to protect against abrasion from sandstorms. As such, they became thicker, tougher, and less sleek. The scales themselves hold the pigment of their skin. These scales also help Toreni maintain moisture, though they can become dry and crack. Head Toreni appear very similar to human females facially. However, structures such as the chin, nose, cheeks, and jawline can be more angular and sharp than in human females. Toreni eyes are inset, with the only sides not bordered by structure being the outer sides of orbit. Toreni, much like humans, have exposed lips. These are not coated in dermal scales, and usually have a dim, dark blue hue due to being filled with capillaries. Toreni can have anywhere between one, to three slightly bioluminescent spots under each eye. These are very primitive eyes that simply sense light and the absence thereof. They provide an ability known as quick-vision. Signals bypass the visual cortex, giving the Toreni an incredible reaction time to anything in front of them. Additionally, Toreni have two long, fleshy whiskers that extend up to a foot out from either side of their face. There is a pair of whiskers located directly in front of each ear. These whiskers grow back if severed. Toreni ears are long and end in a point. They’re connected to muscles which allow them to orient in a multitude of ways, including downwards and flat against the cheek, which is used to protect the inner ear from water and debris. This, of course, partially deafens the Toreni. Toreni have two faces, the outer face, and the inner face. The outer face is what is seen regularly. The outer face can split vertically and fold away to reveal the inner face, which is a pitch black, emaciated, terrifying mess. Doing so also triggers chromatocytes in their eyes to turn them red. They also lack lips in this state, exposing their sharp teeth. This was used as a defensive scare tactic to ward off potential predators. Blood Toreni do not use hemoglobin to transport oxygen in their bloodstream. Instead, they use a protein called Hemerythrin. Because Hemerythrin does not react with carbon monoxide, Toreni are immune to carbon monoxide poisoning. Toreni also carry a binding protein in their bloodstream. This protein activates when a separate catalyst protein interacts with it. This catalyst is released by immune cells when a threat is detected. It is also held in two glands behind the uvula in a Toreni’s throat. A duct travels from a Toreni’s spleen to the back of the mouth, allowing a Toreni to vomit blood at will. This blood will harden into a tough carapace once exposed to air and the catalyst. Toreni frequently use this to seal wounds since their repair system is inadequate in filling large wounds. It can also be used to suffocate prey. Additionally, Toreni are a hybrid between warm and cold-blooded. By default, Toreni are cold blooded. This is because the temperature on their home planet made the ability to warm themselves obsolete. Additionally, the optimal temperature for enzymes in Toreni is the same as the average ambient temperature on Tor. However, at night and during times of cold, Toreni shift to being warm-blooded. This is incredibly inefficient, but helps Toreni survive should they enter torpor. Eyes As stated before, Toreni can have up to eight eyes. However, a baseline Toreni will always be born with two major eyes. These eyes are advanced, and like human eyes, they are composed of modified neurological tissue. These eyes not only detect all visible wavelengths of light but also slightly into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums. Toreni visual acuity is second to none, though their color vision is lacking. Colors do not blend well and tend to appear “patchy” to Toreni. The sclera of their eyes is a dark gray, and their irises are white. Toreni eyes can begin to turn purple/violet when irritated.Category:Races